Rook
Description Rook is a Pawn who joins the Arisen during the quest Upon a Pawn. He is the first pawn the Arisen meets, and appears as the Arisen attempts to exit the main gate of Cassardis, being summoned from the nearby Riftstone. From there he acts as a guide, leading them to the Riftstone at The Encampment, and to the test of the quest Call of the Arisen. As a Mage, Rook can heal, enchant weapons with fire, and cast Ingle. If he happens to die to the Brine or is knocked unconscious during the quests Upon a Pawn and Call of the Arisen, he will continue to appear next to the Arisen whenever they move to different areas (after a loading screen) up until the Main pawn was created. After completing Call of the Arisen, he can be dismissed. Once dismissed, he may be summoned again in the Rift. Equipment Rook uses the following equipment: *Brigandine Jerkin Torso *Cotton Hosen and Dusk Shoes clothing and armor *Scholar's Cape Cloak *Ironclad Staff Staff Creating Rook Please note that a rough estimate is used when creating NPCs, as official character creation numbers have not been announced. Click 'Expand' to show the settings used to create '''Rook'. Slider Scale ''' = [ 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R ] [ 4L - 3L - 2L - 1L - M - 1R - 2R - 3R - 4R ] '''NOTE The colour scale represents all available selections in the editor. '00' would be the top left most selection, if you were to highlight that in the editor and press right once, you would hit 1R. Colour Scale = [ 00 ] [ 1R ] [ 2R ] [ 3R ] [ 4R ] [ 5R ] [ 6R ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 1D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 2D ] [ 3D ] [ 3D ] [ 3D ] [ 3D ] [ 3D ] [ 3D ] [ 3D ] [ 4D ] [ 4D ] [ 4D ] [ 4D ] [ 4D ] [ 4D ] [ 4D ] Height '''180 | '''Weight '''76 '''Face Type 1 Size 4R Colour 4D Hair Type 37 Colour 6R 1D Eye Type 1 V.Position 1L Spacing 1L Size 1L Colour 6R 1D Brow Type 1 V.Position 1L Spacing 1R Colour 6'''R 1D '''Nose Type 1 V.Position M Size M Mouth Type 1 V.Position 1R Ears Type 1 V.Position M Position 2L Stature Height 4R Weight M Colour 4D Musculature 2L Torso ' 1 '''Arms ' 1 'Legs ' 1 'Stance ' Posture M ''' Stance M Scar 1 Wringle 1L Facial Hair 18 Colour 6R 1D Trivia *Rook's voice actor (voice 4) is Keith Silverstein. (IMDb link) *Rook is a level 6 Mage. He will likely be the Arisen's first introduction to the concept of certain creatures being weak to fire, but not the last. *Rook's name is derived from a rook, a chess piece. This play on words is a reference to the fact that he is a Pawn, which is also a type of chess piece. *During the cutscene that plays after the player chooses their Main Pawn's vocation, his voice is different from his in-game voice. Gallery Rook Side.png Rook.jpg how_i_knew_dragons_dogma_was_going_to_be_awesome_by_dynamaito-d56lhfn.jpg| Nicholas Rook Category:Males Category:Pawns (NPC)